


In Grayskull

by Cornholio4



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adam ships it, Catra Redemption, F/F, He Man continuity based on the original show and the reboot, Queen Marlena is a legendary astronaut from Earth, catradora, crossover with He Man, that is canon to the original show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: First Ones tech brings Adora and Catra to Eternia; the homeworld of the First Ones. They end up meeting Prince Adam while he is on a camping trip and it leads to revelations and mysteries as to where Adora came from. It also leads to Catra and Adora trying to go through their feelings for eachother.





	In Grayskull

Adora had thought it would be a simple mission; they had found a cave where there could be a long lost device of the First Ones. One that could lead to where the First Ones had gone to, it could lead to information that would prove invaluable to end the War with the Horde.

They found what appeared to be a large special device with a hole in it.

They had tried to get it working when they were encountered by Catra, Horde soldiers and Entrapta?

Nonetheless they went into battle and Entrapta had tried to hack into the device. Adora didn’t have the chance to try and transform into She-Ra before the device started working and suddenly there was a large blue portal of energy in the middle of it. Adora found herself being sucked into it with everyone unable to get very far.

Catra was the only close enough without getting sucked in and she looked concerned, gloating and then conflicted. She then lunged at Adora’s hand trying to pull her in and even when it seemed like Catra was trying to slip; Adora held out hope that Catra will pull through with her in the end.

It was a hope that lasted through attempts to kill her or leave her to death; she and Catra had been through too much for her to give up reconciliation.

They were sucked through the portal.

They ended up falling into a forest in what seemed to be a camping site with a tent; they were getting themselves up and trying to look around their surroundings. “Are you alright Catra?” Adora asked helping her up but she just grunted.

“After everything, you still want to show concern for me. When are you going to give up on this goody two shoes act Adora?” Catra asked with a little harsh but still Adora just gave her a small smile. Catra could have let her be sucked through but didn’t; there was still help.

“Are you two alright? How did you fall through the sky like that?” asked a voice and they looked and saw a blonde haired boy their age in clothing similar to Adora’s. He looked like Kyle if he was taller and a bit more muscular and a large sword sheathed to his back like Adora. The boy had come through the tent and Adora saw that Catra was eyeing a pan filled with fish that was cooking over the fire.

Catra tried to reach for them but Adora stopped her with a glare.

“Don’t worry; please help yourself to a peace. I actually caught more than I could eat myself so you are welcomed to it.” The boy told them with a smile and Catra quickly took him up on it, Adora hesitantly tucked in herself.

“Thank you for this, can I ask who you are? Are you a First one?” Adora decided to ask making the boy look confused.

“Well I was the first one in my family to have successfully eaten an entire dinner course by himself if that’s that you mean?” the boy responded making Adora groan and Catra laugh. “As to who I am, I’m Prince Adam.” The boy introduced himself and the both of them realised with as many Princesses as they heard about, met and seen they don’t hear much about princes.

“Well I’m Catra and this is Adora, you can say we’re visitors.” Catra told Adam and he seemed to be eying Adora’s arm as well as jumping at Adora’s name. Adora’s sleeve fell down as she was and Adam could spot the birthmark on Adora’s elbow. She had it all her life and Shadow Weaver never told her about what it could mean; she had yet to disclose it to Bow or Glimmer.

“Can’t be........” Adam muttered asking Adora if she could show the birthmark to him in full; confused Adora did so and he looked astonished. He then lifted up his sleeve to show the same birthmark on his shoulder.

“Can I ask if you would both come with me please to Castle Grayskull?” Adam asked and Adora paused at what he had just said; Grayskull was a place. Adam seemed to be excited as he started packing the camping site up and said things would be explained later.

Adora asked if they should come with him but Catra was unconcerned and said that they are stuck there without a way back for the time being so what other choice did they have?

Soon enough they were at a large skull shaped castle with Adora helping Adam carry his camping equipment while Catra was eating the fish off the pan. At the door was a man in armor, a goatee and a cyborg arm? “Decided your camping trip would only last the night Prince Adam? Did something happen and who are your guests?” the man asked greeting them.

“Duncan, we need to see my parents at once! Look!” Adam quickly said asking Adora to show off her birthmark and she did so; Duncan was stunned and quickly ushered them in. “Duncan is father’s right hand man; trust me this will make sense soon enough.” Adam explained to them as they looked around at the royal decorations; portraits and soldiers guarding the castle.

They reached the throne room where the brown haired king and queen were seated. The king was a large man in armor and a brown goatee while the queen was also browned haired but a bit more regal. “Adam, I thought you said you wanted your camping trip to go for the entire weekend? Did you got get tired already?” the King asked as they got closer but saw Adora and Catra.

Adora showed them her birthmark as she was about to bow before them but to the shock her and Catra, Adora found herself enveloped by the couple who looked like they had tears in their eyes.

“It can’t be a trick; none of Skeletor’s tricks could get this feeling in my heart that I know to be true. I have prayed to the elders for this day to come, the day you would be returned to us Adora.” The King told Adora as they let go, they then saw the confusion in her eye. They knew her name already?

“Adam didn’t explain it to you; your brother is always in a rush.” The King told Adora making her and Catra step back.

Brother, that was the male form of sister’s wasn’t it. Wait, can’t be.....

“King Randor and Queen Marlena are your parents and Prince Adam is your brother.” Duncan explained to them as they just took it in.


End file.
